The Avengers Pain and Gain
by cmorgan119
Summary: When muscle-man and hero Steve Rogers begins to realize the key to the American dream is to have fortune and luxury, he recruits other muscle-men Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson to kidnap billionaire Tony Stark. Avengers and Pain and Gain xover. Rated M for adult material.


**Chapter 1: Muscle Heads Assemble**

Working at the Sun gym, Steve couldn't imagine spending another 30 years of his life wearing sweat pants to work. He asleep for 70 years. And now he finally wanted to live. To live modernly, and to cast away his old ways of thinking. Steve believed in fitness, he believed in the American dream, and he believed in his potential to live it. All he had to do was get rich. But how? Everywhere he looked, it seemed that money created happiness. This was strange to him. Back in his day, dancing made people happy. Being free made people happy. America was different now, and he now realized he need to fit in. He needed money.

It was hard for Steve to watch all the rich and the old and the young and successful people that regularly came into the gym. He had only been there three months, but with his new ideas, the gym was now more busy than ever. However, Steve still did not feel successful, or satisfied. He so badly wanted what others had. And when Tony Stark, billionaire, came into Sun gym to work with a personal trainer, Steve couldn't help but be the guy to step up for the job.

"Good job Tony, you're almost there." Steve encouraged as Tony finished his last set of sit-ups.

"Thats...easy...for...you...to...say...Steroid man." Stark said between reps until he finally finished the sets, sat up and took a big sip from his water bottle.

"Money may not be able to buy you fitness, Stark, but you should try investing in salad sometime." Steve said with a smile. He then waved to his co-worker Bruce, as the genius turned muscle head passed by with a client.

"You know who invented salad, Cap?" Stark asked with a smirk. "Poor people."

Steve began to train with Tony for weeks to come. As each day passed, he began to learn more about Stark's fortune. Of course, it started with weaponry. And then the billionaire said after the invents that caused him to become Iron Man, he began to focus on energy. And after that, he admitted to starting his own fast food restaurant chain, Starkskies.

Steve was so tired of hearing Tony's bragging. He wanted what Tony had. He just needed to figure out a way to get it.

Steve Rogers figured that going to this get-rich-quick seminar was not going to get him anywhere. He assumed that this seminar would waste a few hours of his life. But the more Jonny Wu explained how to get rich and how to be a doer, Steve suddenly knew what he wanted. He wanted this man's life.

He wanted the American dream.

Steve realized all the potential Stark had and all the finances that he possessed. Steve knew this man was not only powerful, he was valuable. Steve was a doer, and he was going to do something almost crazy.

"Bruce," Steve began one day as the two muscle men were changing in the locker room. "When was the last time you paid your rent on time?"

Bruce thought a moment and replied, "Shit, I can't even remember.." He then began to inject himself with some kind of steroid. "I created this supplement myself. Just trying to see if it works. It took a lot of Potassium and..."

"No need to explain. I remember you weighed only 160 when you came in." Steve patted Bruce's shoulder. "I must say I'm proud of you, man."

Bruce laughed and then sterilized his arm before putting away his needles.

"Bruce, I think I know how we can get some more money." Steve began cautiously.

Bruce looked up at his friend and coworker with curiosity. "And how much more spare time do either of us have exactly?"

Steve Rogers smiled. "I've been training with Tony stark for a couple of months now. And let me tell you, this man has it all."

"And?" Bruce asked, doubting the captain's plan.

"We could get Stark to sign over some of his assets to us. I've seen a lot of movies so I know exactly what I'm doing here." Steve began.

"Steve..." Bruce chuckled and was going to protest, but was interupted by Phil Coulson, the owner of the gym.

"Hate to interrupt you guys, but Steve, there's a big dude upstairs who wants to apply."

Steve and Bruce made their way upstairs to see a particularly large man with shoulder length golden hair. The man had to be at least 6'4" and seemed to be almost pure muscle. The man was doing pull ups as if they were nothing to him. When he finally noticed Steve and Bruce, he hopped down and waited for them to speak.

"Where did you do your time?" Steve asked as he examined the god.

"Asgard." Thor replied, with a very fancy, otherworldly accent.

"What's your name?"

"Thor. Thor Odinson. I am here to inquire about a position of labor in this establishment." He answered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am a new man and I will not be of harm to anyone."

"Good." Steve smiled and looked at the two man in the room with him. He knew that once Bruce agreed to his plan that he could also get Thor to tag along. Assembling these two muscle heads would be the easy part. All he need was to get Tony Stark.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think. Sorry if this chapter is a little rough. Rate and review, I've been wanted to make an Avengers/Pain and Gain crossover for a while, so it'll be nice to know if I should continue this or not.**

** I'm also still working on my BrucexJane fic, so if you're reading that don't fret, I just had a little writers block!**


End file.
